User blog:Dryuuu/Admin revolution
It has begun. I chose now, because it had to be some time. Series 5 information could flood in within days, so we have to be safe than sorry. I know I had gone ahead without people's consent and you may think I'm a little crazy, but let me explain. The users I handpicked I know on this Wiki very ''well, I've literally seen every one one of their edits since I came and read every one of their blog posts. They love this Wiki. This Wiki is one of their homes on the Internet. They follow the rules, want the best for this place and spend lots of their time dedicated to it. So it's time we stop holding them back and let them do what they normally can't do on this Wiki. These aren't 'average users' anymore, and while I wish I could give them ranks like 'Moderator' or 'Officer' in a certain sector, Wikia is just too simple for that. I've promoted a handpicked bunch to admin, who, trust me, will not abuse their powers. Now! Are you outraged that I didn't handpick you? I know this Wiki thorougly, I'm on each day, I always see the recent activity. It's in my best interests to promote users who have hinted before that they are up to a role of a little more responsibility on this Wiki. You may not have realised you have, but I think the ones I picked show high qualities that deserve the admin badge. If I didn't pick you, read Becoming an Admin, made by Gwaine-looks-like-Cenred. I'm still be unsure on some users but you shouldn't take it personally, as I'm just doing it for the best. The admins I promoted will be added to the 'Community' page soon, in a new 'Admin team' table. Gwaine-looks-like-Cenred and myself will lead the team, with extra bureaucrat power (which is almost equivelant to the abilities the founder or creator of this Wiki gets when he makes it). I have to state a few little rules for admins, though. *Firstly, if you wish to become bureaucrat, which means you can make other users admin, and demote others from the rank, you'll need to be interviewed personally (through IM) by myself. This shouldn't be necessary, though, as you have me, Gwaine-looks-like-Cenred, and Chawk as well, who got it because she's lucky, to ask. *If you are hesitant that extra pressure you don't need is being put on your shoulders, I should assure you that all the admins are fairly active so the duty is very much split, and you won't have to be active for any longer than you already are, unless of course you choose to. *'Do not 'make big visual changes to the site without my personal consent. *You are not equal in power to myself or Gwaine-looks-like-Cenred. We still need central powers to make the huge decisions, otherwise there will be big conflict. *Let it be known if you decide to change the editing permissions of a public page. Leave your thoughts below, and I hope you're happy about this, and feel more "authorised". This ''is your Wiki! Category:Blog posts